el diario de un viajero
by Dimillios
Summary: Y si Avalar fuera solo un pequeño continente de un gran y vasto mundo? Un mundo donde existen 3 continentes, uno de ellos es Avalar, otro es Cimtao, y el ultimo es conocido como el continente oscuro. Sin embargo, nuestra historia no se lleva a cabo en Avalar, si no en Cimtao, un continente donde abitan diferentes clases de dragones nunca antes vistos.
Correr, eso era todo lo que pasaba por la mente del dragón que llevaba a su descendencia en su espalda, era difícil cargar con el huevo y correr al mismo tiempo pero la determinación que llenaba el dragón no era de salvar su propia vida ,si no solo salvar la de su al que él hacía llamar amigo los traicionó a él y a su pareja, un caso de celos que acabó con una venganza digna de un monarca, al que antes hacía llamar amigo descubrió unas pinturas de una profecía debajo de la ciudad, la profecía decía que un huevo con un específico color sería el del dragón que lo destruiría todo con la sed de venganza ,él dragón realizo un pequeño cambio en la profecía. Cambio de color el huevo de la profecía y lo pintó exactamente como el huevo del dragón que había "robado" a su próxima pareja, siguiente a ello decidió llamar a toda la ciudad y mostrar la falsa profecía lo cual termino en todo el pueblo tratando de destruir el huevo.

El nombre de este dragón es kobal un dragón de una coloración de escamas peculiar al igual que su pareja fue capturada y obligada a decir dónde estaba el huevo, más kobal corrió y trató de esconder lo mejor que pudo él huevo.

Lo escuchaba kobal escuchaba como todo él pueblo venía tras él, los escuchaba por casi todas partes pero siguió ó y corrió pero al final llegó a un precipicio, estaba acorralado pero seguía estando cubierto por los árboles miró su ultima alternativa, un cristal de un extraño color oro al que él llamaba cristal de escape, pues su función era transportar al portador lejos de donde estaba.

Cargo lo más que pudo él cristal para enviar a su hijo no nato a un lugar seguro pego él cristal a él huevo y finalmente dijo "que los antepasados estén contigo hijo mío", cuando termino de decir esto él huevo despareció con un brillo amarillo.

Kobal se dio la vuelta y miró al frente, viendo como todo el pueblo se acercaba alzó su cabeza con orgullo y se preparó para lo que venía.

* * *

Lejos de aquel lugar en un gran y vasto desierto una luz amarilla parpadeo y una pareja de dragones la dos dragones de arena los cuales dominaban el área donde apareció el huevo, los dos se acercaron y vieron lo que se entraba sobre la arena. Un huevo blanco con franjas de varios colores los cuales van alrededor del huevo con una simetría casi perfecta.

"Quien pudo haber dejado esto aquí!?", dijo uno de los dragones con una voz de carácter femenino. La dragona lleva puesto un tipo de gafas de aviador y una bufanda su cuerpo era de aproximadamente 15.9 pies de alto y 15.8 de largo, escamas de color amarillento se veían en su cuerpo, una hoja en forma de un tipo de veleta en su cola y 4 cuernos blancos semi curvos al final que salían de su cabeza.

"Quien crees que pudo hacerlo Sainth? ", preguntó la dragona.

"No lo se Elisee, pero no podemos simplemente dejarlo aquí" dijo sainth un dragón de 16.8 pies de alto y 16.9 de largo, con escamas de color amarillo como las de su compañera 6 cuernos igualmente blancos formando una especie de coronilla, y una hoja de cola con forma de una cimitarra.

"podemos cuidar de él Sainth Podemos?" preguntó elisée con un tono de suplica.

"No creo que nadie más lo adopte" Sainth dijo eso mientras buscaba una forma de salir de esto. Pero la insistencia de su pareja junto con unos ojos de súplica lo vencerían.

"Vamos Sainth no podemos abandonarlo" mientras mas hablaba mas se acercaba y se pegaba a su pareja "además no te parece que a nuestra hija le vendría bien compañia?".

Sainth no podía resistirse a su pareja y cedió "bien Elisee lo cuidaremos pero tu lo llevaras al pueblo",cuando sainth termino de decir esto vio a su pareja la cual lo estaba viendo otra vez con ojos de súplica, Sainth suspiro y lo acepto "bien yo lo llevaré" dijo con un tono derrotado.

Sainth agarro el huevo lo mas delicadamente que pudo lo puso en una clase de vehículo que parecía una tabla de windsurf gigante y junto a su pareja y su nuevo huevo dirigieron a su pueblo.

* * *

 ** _Bueno esto es solo un inicio de algo en lo que estoy trabajando, es mi primer fic así que no me juzguen muy duramente. veré como es recibido este prologo y decidiré si continuo o no._**


End file.
